


A Trip to the Museum!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: The Camp Camp characters go to the museum!
Kudos: 5





	A Trip to the Museum!

"You've always wanted to go to space, haven't you?" Max said to Space Kid. Space Kid nodded but he was scared.

"Well now you're going to space!" Max said. He pushed Space Kid into the museum of space.

"This isn't space it is a museum!" Space Kid said. Max just laughed at him because he had thought it was space.

"LOL!" Nikki said. But then she thought it was kind of mean so she knocked on the door of the museum.

"I am in here," Space Kid said.

"Oh okay I will wait," Nikki said. She thought a museum was like a bathroom but then Neil explained it was a place of science and so she went in after Space Kid. Max frowned because it was supposed to be Space Kid's trip only but he shrugged and went in too and then they all enjoyed the museum together. They saw a frozen woolly mammoth and it thawed out.

"Oh, no!" Neil shouted and then it freeze framed and that was the end.

The End


End file.
